


Gone.

by Bronx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Huge trigger warning, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Torture, i cant tag, more to be added? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronx/pseuds/Bronx
Summary: Frank's apartment is full of blood, but no sign of him. Police is searching and so are the band. What will it take?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, youre in for a ride. This is what can be born from a mind riddled with depression. It aint pretty, but not all art is. I'm still ridiculously proud of this work. 
> 
> I began writing this AGES ago, to afraid to post it, but damn here we are. Since I began this, my life has been a ride, and I am slowly recovering from my depression, to the point where i was able to work 4 months in a foreign country with what i love the most. It's the best thing I've done. Also the most difficult. And somehow those months sparked my lust to finish this and post it, which i never thought i would. So i thank you sincerely for clicking on this! It means everything to me, and I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> TW: Graphic Violence, Non-Con, Kidnapping, PTSD (and a writer who doesnt have english as their first language hehe)

The call had startled the entire group. Ray had gotten a call during a night out with the guys. The police. After going outside to take the call, a shaken Ray went back in. 

''Guys...'' 

They all quieted down, noticing something was up. 

''The cops just found a ring with blood on it. Franks...'' 

Frank had been missing for almost four years now. The band had searched for him in the first few months, but neither they, nor the police could find anything. His apartment had been trashed, the outer door ripped off its hinges. There had been plenty of blood...   
And now the police had found a ring with his blood in it. Fresh blood. Which meant hopefully, Frank was alive. 

All of the guys felt a small flame of hope when Ray got the call. There was a chance he was still around, and alive, for that matter. 

Gerard remembered the funeral they'd held for his best friend. They'd all been devastated, and there had been so many people there. What felt even worse, was to bury an empty coffin. Shortly after the funeral, My Chem realized they couldn't do it without him, and so the band splintered. They still hung out though. Gerard missed touring, missed the band... Missed Frank. 

The ring had been found just outside New York, where the cops were now searching. The case was wide open once more, but media still classified the short guitarist as dead. 

The day after the ring was found, a hunter called the cops. His dog had found a battered up and unconscious guy in the edge of the woods. A couple of hundred meters away, the highway was located. The hunter had called an ambulance, and carried the unconscious man to his own car, where the medics could meet up. 

Taking him in to the hospital and labelling him as John Doe, the nurses did their best to treat his wounds. Hiding behind the dirty ripped up t-shirt and the damaged sweatpants, were something they'd never forget.   
The damages were extensive to say the least. Cuts, bruises, burns... everything. He'd been used. Raped. 

The man woke up a few hours after he'd been brought in. 

''The John Doe in 405 is awake, Doc.'' 

The doctor that had been called upon entered the room together with the nurse who had called. The long-haired man in the bed had crawled up in a small protective ball, hyperventilating. The doc chose to stay a few meters from the patient, as he knew the nurse was skilled in comforting people. 

''Wh-where am I?'' 

The patient was whispering quietly, almost inaudible, as if he was afraid of his own voice. 

''You're at the Bellevue Hospital Centre... What's your name?'' 

She reached forward to gently stroke his arm, but he immediately flinched away. 

''I'm not allowed to have a name, Miss...'' 

''W-What...? Why not?'' 

''They say I can't.'' 

''Did you have a name before... they said you couldn't...?'' 

He nodded shyly. 

''F-Frank... But not anymore...'' 

''Thank you for telling me, Frank, it will help. Where are you from?'' 

''Don't call me that... It's not my name.'' 

''Then... Then what should I call you...?'' 

''The-They usually say Pet.'' 

His eyes went down to his feet, the nurse with dread in her soul feeling just how submissive this man was. Maybe he hadn't always been, but now he wasn't even a human in his own eyes. 

''I... Where are you from...?'' 

''Belleville. New Jersey. I... I don't want to talk anymore today.'' 

''That’s okay. You've done great today.'' 

The cops called Gerard this time. Mikey answered his phone, Gee was sleeping. 

''Hello?'' 

''Gerard Way?'' 

''Um, I'm his brother.'' 

''Were calling from the police. It's about a... uh... Mr. Frank Iero?'' 

''Y-Yeah? What about him?'' 

Mikey felt tense. 

''He has turned up in a forest in the outskirts of New York... He's currently in the Bellevue Hospital Centre.'' 

''He's alive?!'' 

Mikey almost danced with joy. He barely heard more of that conversation more than ''able to visit''. He thanked the officer and bounced into Gerard's room, where he was currently taking a nap. It was a bit unusual for Mikey to ever show emotion like this, so Gerard was surprised, to say the least, when he was awoken by his overly happy brother. 

''They've found Frank, he's alive! He's alive Gee!'' 

It took a while for Gerard to process the info, but when he did, he started crying happy tears.


	2. Not what they expected

The air inside the car was tense, but in an excited way. Ray, Mikey and Gerard were on their way to New York to reunite with their lost friend. They really had no idea what was in store for them as they parked outside the hospital.   
A nurse was waiting for the three of them at the reception desk. She led them up to the right floor, but then led them into an empty room in the ward, asking them all to sit down. Ray took the armed chair in the corner, Gee and Mikey sat down on top of an unmade hospital bed. The nurse kept standing. She let out a heavy sigh. 

''I... I don’t even know where to start. Frank is alive, yes, and doesn’t have any fatal injuries, but... He's severely traumatized. It has been a week since he came in, and it's taken that much time to convince him he's allowed to have a name.'' 

The three men looked at the nurse like she had two heads. Could this be their Frank? 

''He barely lets anyone touch him and uh... He's just terrified of most things. I- I'm sorry.'' 

''But... What happened to him?'' 

Ray had spoken up. He was the one who could do anything. The Way brothers were just mute. Shocked. 

''I... I don’t know if I'm really allowed to tell you but... I'm going to either way. Someone has kept him bound. Beaten him... Tortured, really, from what we can tell... Starved him... R-raped him...'' 

Now even Ray shed a tear. He couldn't believe someone had done this to Frank. Why? 

''I can only let one of you in at a time...'' 

''I'll go.'' 

Gee had spoken up. The others didn't have heart to say otherwise, they just let him be first. Gerard didn’t admit it, but he was terrified of seeing what was left of his best friend. 

As he entered the room, he didn’t first realize that Frank was there. Then he noticed a small ball curled up on the bed, and long black locks at the top of the ball. 

''F-Frank...?'' 

The short guitarist sat up in his bed, only to basically throw himself on the floor at Gerard's feet and started to ask for forgiveness. Gee's heart shattered at the sight of the broken man and he just sank to the floor and gently embraced him. The nurse had been right when she said Frank wouldn't let anyone touch. He scooted back until his back met the bed. The short man was hyperventilating, fear shining brightly in his hazel eyes. Gerard's heart broke at this... 

''Shh... Frank, it's okay... You have nothing to apologize for...'' 

''No, no, no I've been awful to you. Could you ever forgive me? Please?'' 

''Frank, please... There's nothing you need to apologize for. I promise.'' 

''But-'' 

''No buts. We're all overjoyed to have you back. Just relax, we've been waiting for you for four years.'' 

The tiny man quieted down, afraid he'd said too much. Afraid his friends would leave him for it. He didn't want to be left alone. Again. 

Frank then noticed that Mikey and Ray had entered the room. They too, were shocked to see the shape their friend was in. 

If Frank had seemed small before, he was absolutely tiny now. The clothes hung on his small frame, and what the clothes didn't cover, there were bones clearly showing underneath his skin. His face looked pale, dark rings etched under his eyes. He was so skinny... 

Frank then looked up and saw his two friends. He believed they'd come because he'd said too much to Gerard. To punish him. 

''R-Ray, Mikey, please... I didn’t... I didn’t mean t-to...'' 

Mikey tried taking a step towards Frank, but it only resulted in the shorter man flinching, and then curling up in a protective ball. Mikey's heart broke. 

''Frank, hey... We're not here to hurt you...'' 

Both Mikey and Ray sat down on the floor next to Gerard, trying to show Frank that they were no harm. The small guitarist was shaking like an aspen leaf either way, fear evident in his hazel eyes. He was truly terrified. Getting an individual to that point where he barely trusts his friends... That takes a lot. They all knew that, and it broke their hearts. 

Now seeing Frank in full, Mikey noticed all the bruises and cuts. A full hand could be seen on his neck, and sore looking stripes around his wrists and ankles. Other than that, you could tell he had numerous cuts on both arms, along with more bruises. His black hair reached down to his shoulders. It had probably been growing for those years he'd been missing. 

''S-sorry... I-I'll be quiet in the future... S-sorry...'' 

''W-what? Frank, why are you apologizing?'' 

''I-I spoke without permission to G-Gerard, Sir...'' 

''Since when have you ever called me 'Sir', Frank? I've always been Mikey...'' 

Frank then lowered his head, mentally preparing for a hit or something like it. The Master would've given him thirty strikes with the cat o' nine tails for speaking without permission, and another thirty for not calling him 'Master' or 'Sir'.   
Of course, the guys didn't know this, and were horrified to see what their best friend had become. 

Ray then realized that they'd gotten some candy for Frank on the way there. From his backpack he then took out a bag of Twizzlers. Gently he extended them towards the smaller man, who merely looked at the bag in awe. It had been so long since he was offered something.   
He shakily stretched a hand out to receive the gift from Ray. 

''We're still your friends, Frank...'' 

Ray sounded sad. 

''S-Sorry...'' 

''Frank, that's okay. We're here to help. Okay? No more 'Sir' and all of that. You're one of us.'' 

He nodded timidly, still expecting his friends to snap. Submissively he raised his eyes too look at Ray for some kind of permission on opening the bag of candy he'd received earlier. Ray gave a soft nod as he met Franks eyes, who then proceeded to open the bag gently. He snuck his hand into the bag and brought out a red piece of candy. Frank looked at it for a while before putting it in his mouth and eating it.


	3. Knockback

He placed the foot firmly on Franks tattooed neck. With his hands cuffed behind his back, and his body currently lying on top of them, there was little he could do. The man keeping his foot on his neck was smoking a cigar and looking down at him with a smirk. Frank met his smirk with an ice-cold stare. 

''You know, Frankie... I've been nice on your family for a long time. Your father was in quite the debt. But I liked him, so I thought, yeah, it's okay. But then, you see... I get this offer. A client wants someone to... well, do whatever he wants to. You happened to be in debt after your father passed and rather pretty, so, here we are. I get a few millions in cash, he gets you. Fair, eh?'' 

By now, Frank had a cold feeling inside his entire chest. This guy had sold him? He'd never even seen this guy before. And what about his father? Why would he ever had gotten involved in these things? 

The guy let his foot up of off Franks neck, and so Frank spit out at him to go fuck himself. He merely laughed as two men entered the room and lifted Frank up. With his short frame, there was little he could do but just hang there. Yeah, hang. These men were tall as fuck, and they just hoisted him up into the air. Of course Frank fought, but it was no match for them. 

Soon enough, after a lot of swearing from Franks side, and walking on theirs, he was gagged and shoved into the back of a limo. 

In there, a thin man in a black suit were waiting. As in thin, not mean Mikey-thin, more like healthy weight. And some amount of muscles on that. If it hadn't been for the situation Frank was in, he would've found him hot. Now, he just despised him though.   
This man had literally paid for someone to abduct him so that he could have a personal little toy. Frank was yet to discover what he would use him for though. Not that he wanted to know. 

''Hello, Frank. A few rules.'' 

The car started moving. 

''You will no longer be known as Frank Iero. You have no name.'' 

If he wasn't gagged, Frank would've fucking spit on him and told him to shove his suit up his own ass. 

''You may only speak if spoken to. You will do everything I, or my associates tell you. If any rules are broken, you will get punished. You shall also call everyone above you Sir, or Master. You understand?'' 

Frank only met his eyes with an ice-cold look, defying him the first thing he did. He'd get nothing out of Frank Iero. 

''Oh, I believe we have some breaking to do. The Don did say you were feisty. You won't be for much longer.'' 

The car came to a halt, and Frank was pulled out. The two men from before dragged him into a huge manor, and then straight down to the basement. One of them opened a door, and the other one stopped him in the doorway. The cuffs around his wrists were taken off, but before he could react, someone kicked him in the small of my back into the room, then shutting the door. Frank quickly ripped the gag off of him, then ran up to the door, trying to get their attention. But the door kept solid, not even budging a millimetre. 

Then he felt the AC turn on. It was on the coldest setting, blowing strongly into the small room. He felt the skin on his arms starting to prickle, the hairs standing up. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt was not enough for the temperature the AC were spurting out. 

2 days later 

After what felt like an eternity being locked in the cold room, someone finally opened the door. By now, Frank was sitting curled up in a corner, shaking like crazy, both from the cold and the fact he hadn't eaten for this entire time. The ulcers in his stomach wasn't all to happy. Neither was the actual stomach. 

Through the door, the two same men as before came into the room and basically dragged him out. Frank tried getting up on my feet, but his entire body was way too stiff and cold to collaborate. 

Frank was dragged into another room in the basement, this one at normal temperature. The men carelessly tossed him on a small hard bed in one corner, and then fastened something around his ankle. He didn't have energy to even see what it was. All he noticed in the cold haze was that there were blankets on the bed, and he didn't waste a minute on wrapping them around him. 

~ 

Frank snapped back into reality, realising that the red piece of candy felt like it was growing in his mouth. He felt ready to gag, but terrified of what consequences would occur if he spit it out, he kept on chewing. He’d used to love Twizzlers, but now the overly sweetened candy seemed overrated. 

Frank swallowed the growing candy before it became even bigger. The sweetness covered the entire inside of his mouth, and he didn’t like it. Usually he would’ve savoured the feeling, but... What was even usual nowadays? 

Ray had noticed the scrunched-up face Frank made, and as the caring friend he was, he couldn’t help to ask Frank if everything was okay. The smaller guitarist quickly dropped the facial expression and nodded enthusiastically. But they all saw the feeling never reached his eyes. He was still afraid to tell them what he thought. 

The small Frank crawled together into an even smaller bundle, and the three friends could do nothing else but watch. Mikey's mind briefly wandered and for a second, he wondered if death would’ve been more merciful for his friend. He quickly put that intrusive thought aside. They were all so happy he was alive and back. 

‘’Frank... You know you can tell us if you didn’t like it...’’ 

Gerard said as he had a concerned crease upon his forehead, trying to wrap his head around that what was in front of him was what was left of his best friend. 

Frank, unsure of what to say, terrified of saying the wrong thing, kept quiet. He’d learned over the years that silence was often the wisest option, unless he was asked a straightforward question. 

Their conversation was interrupted when the nurse from earlier quietly came into the room. She saw that they’d gone against her rule of one person at a time, but didn’t say anything. Instead she softly told the friends that visiting hours were over. They were welcome back tomorrow. 

The friends reluctantly left, and the nurse tried to help Frank up from his position on the floor, but as he still panicked at her touch, she let him get up by himself. He grabbed a hold of his hospital bed and practically climbed it until he stood up. As he was finally on his feet, the nurse felt he needed privacy. 

When alone, Frank shakily walked into the bathroom attached to his room, and he barely made it to the sink before throwing up. A piece of poorly dissolved Twizzlers lay in the sink, the red colour reminding him of all those times he’d been throwing up blood after...


	4. Help.

Still a bit dazed from the cold, even though it had been two more days, Frank hadn’t moved from the tiny bed. He was yet to eat, since he had been brought here. It had been four days, and all he had been given was a small glass of water. Nothing else. 

Footsteps now approached, and with effort, Frank sat up in his bed, seeing who was coming. Into the small room came the two usual men, now accompanied by the slender man from the limousine. Suddenly Franks fatigue disappeared, like it had never been there in the first place. In its wake anger flooded into the small but strong body. 

Frank left the bed and stormed towards the slender man, who thought he could keep someone locked up and torture them like this. Little did Frank remember the cuff fastened around his ankle, and just as he picked up speed, the chain attached to the wall ran out of length and Frank almost fell as the chain stopped him. 

He quickly looked down at what stopped him, but decided that he’d deal with it later. Right now, he wanted to kill the guy who ‘’bought’’ him. Said man simply met Franks angry look with a calm one, and casually righted his cufflinks. 

‘’I believe we have to change our plans, gentlemen. I’ll need my tools, and please restrain the pet.’’ 

The two men grabbed ahold of Frank, who was running on adrenaline only. He was fighting against them, but little could he do. He was fastened to a chair, hands cuffed behind the back rest. A third man joined them in the room, carrying a black bag. The bag was put on the bed, out of sight from Frank. 

Before he had time to react, a blindfold was placed over his eyes and tied in the neck. This was not going to be good. Someone cut the grey t-shirt stained with blood off of Franks torso, revealing all those tattoos. 

Frank was about to lay some snarky comment, but before he could do that, his chest was struck by what felt like ropes, but they were sharp... Franks thoughts went to a gruesome story he once read on a news site, where a victim talked about... a cat o’ nine tails with small metal claws woven in. They’d been kidnapped and kept... Frank realized that he was in the exact same position at the moment. 

The small claws had gripped ahold of his torso and when the whip later was pulled back, the claws ripped up small wounds. It didn’t take long until Frank could feel small floods of liquid trail down his chest. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were red. 

Other liquid did run down his cheeks, but he knew those were transparent. And incredibly salty. He mentally bashed himself for crying, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop them. 

Whip after whip landed on his now bleeding torso, striking him hard. Unable to escape physically, Frank resorted to zoning out mentally. He started thinking about what his friends were doing. Were they looking for him? He hoped so... But he had no idea how they were supposed to find him, not when even Frank himself didn’t know where he was. 

It’s crazy how life can just... change. Only five days ago Frank led his normal life, playing music with his best friends, touring, drinking too much coffee, just... life. Now he was stuck here. Being basically tortured. What the hell happened to make shit spiral out of hand like this? 

Frank was ripped from his own mind as he was picked up from the chair, hands still cuffed behind his back, and thrown on the small bed. The blindfold was ripped off just to reveal the two henchmen looming over Frank, broad grins on both their faces. The well-dressed man was standing in the back, a thin smile on his face too. He then took a few steps and left the room, leaving Frank with the two men. 

They both flipped him over, and as they started tugging at the clothes still on his body, Frank realized what was happening. Never in his life had he fought so hard, just to get away, but to no avail. He felt- 

Franks thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the bathroom door. The nurse taking care of Frank was softly telling him it was time for his evening medicine. Quickly he turned the faucet on, making the small piece of candy disappear down the drain. Then, with a tired body and a mind plagued by the two henchmen he cautiously opened the door, as if they would both be standing there on the other side. They didn’t. They never did anymore. Only the nurse stood there, waiting for him with a small cup containing a cocktail of pills. 

With a shaky hand, Frank took the cup and looked down at the brightly coloured pills. The nurse seemed satisfied and left the room. Without his brain following, he quickly let the pills take the same route as the Twizzler. Watching as the small currents in the sink brought the pills down with them, wishing his memories could follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far! Kudos and Comments mean a lot to me, so please leave them :3
> 
> Have a good day <3


End file.
